¿Podría invitarte una malteada de vainilla, Kuroko?
by AislyWaters
Summary: Midorima siempre iba a llegar a casa y en lugar de decir el típico "tadaima" diría la pregunta que comenzó lo suyo, la pregunta antes de comenzar a planear su futuro, la pregunta que tuvo un papel importante en su relación. Oneshoot, MidoKuro.


¡**Y yo regreso de la vida! Pero sin continuar los fic's que dejé pendientes ;-; no crean que los he abandonado, estoy intentando con toda mi cabezota continuarlos ;-; pero la escuela ya comienza a ser una molestia :c Pero justo mientras andaba de vaga me encontré con este oneshoot o.o no recordaba escribirlo y traté de corregirlo todo lo que pude y quería publicarlo en honor al final del manga ;-; ahora a esperar hasta Diciembre ._. **

**D: Kuroko no Basket le pertenece a Tadatoshi Fujimaki, si fuera de mi propiedad el harem de Kuroko sería canon **

**Advertencias:**

**+Yaoi/Slash/Hombre-x-hombre si no te gusta mejor no leas**

**+Escenas casi nada románticas y un ridículo intento de MidoKuro**

**+Algo de OoC**

* * *

><p>El sol ya se había ocultado, el entrenamiento de Seirin ya había culminado y Kuroko, después de volver a vestirse con el uniforme, caminaba hacía la estación junto a alguien más alto. Midorima Shintarou.<p>

Kuroko suspiró y , acomodando su bufanda para protegerse del frío aire de aquella noche, miró de reojo a su acompañante el cual miraba al frente, sin dirigirle la mirada a pesar de haber notado los ojos celeste fijos en él. El peli celeste sólo sonrió un poco al notar como Midorima acomodaba sus gafas mientras dirigía su mirada al lado contrario.

No era un secreto que ellos comenzaron a salir antes de que cada uno comenzara su segundo año en su respectiva escuela, Kuroko en Seirin y Midorima en Shutoku. Y tampoco era un secreto que Midorima siempre visitaba a Kuroko -o lo intentaba- después de un entrenamiento y luego Tetsuya lo acompañaba hasta la estación.  
>Nunca compartían muchas palabras, la mayoría de las veces sólo había silencio entre ellos camino a la estación, en algunas ocasiones Midorima le preguntaba si no quería una malteada de vainilla y compartían unos cuantos minutos de más. Pero ahora era diferente, y es que era el último año de ambos.<p>

Si, en unos cuantos meses terminaría su último año y, unos meses después, cumplirían dos años de estar juntos. El más pequeño no podía evitar sentirse un poco inseguro, sabía que, si se les había hecho complicado salir en ese momento, mantener una relación mientras ambos iban a estar demasiado sumidos en sus estudios iba a ser un infierno para ambos.

El peli celeste temía lo que el futuro tenía preparado para él. Entonces, sin pedirlo, unos largos dedos se aferraron a unos más pequeños, los de Tetsuya. Este último, con una pequeña sonrisa, se giró a ver a su pareja -la cual no le regreso la mirada, volvió a utilizar el pretexto de acomodar sus gafas-, aferrándose también a los dedos del otro, los cuales, al igual que desde hace años, estaban perfectamente vendados; aun así, Kuroko pudo sentir la cálidez de Midoima. podrían decir que se lo estaba imaginando, que él solo se hacía ideas raras, pero fue como si él le dijiera _"No te preocupes por nada, idiota" _claro, agregándole ese típico nanodayo.

—Midorima-kun...—

—No creas que no me di cuenta de la expresión que tenías, Kuroko. Además, Oha Asa me advirtió que mi pareja iba a estar muy insegura estos días.—

Kuroko no pudo evitar sentir algo de gratitud por _Oha Asa, _y es que, a pesar de que hace unos años Midorima decía que eran _completamente incompatibles _fue por la famosa Oha Asa que su relación había comenzado.

_"Después de los exámenes, la biblioteca había dejado de recibir tanta gente, los estudiantes la olvidaron al ver unos aceptables resultados. Y gracias a eso, Kuroko podía disfrutar de un ambiente más calmado. _  
><em>Ahora que los exámenes habían terminado, Kuroko iba durante cualquier tiempo libre a leer pero, después de algunos gritos de Kagami, tuvo que dejar de ir. La única solución que le quedaba era ir a comprar su propio libro. <em>

_Justo ese día había salido la nueva obra de Usami Akihiko, y estaba seguro de que lo encontraría en la librería que habían abierto recientemente, además de que no tendría que salirse de su camino diario para regresar a casa. Kagami lo esperaba a fuera -le había dado mil y un excusas diciendo que no le haría ningún bien entrar a un lugar lleno de libros- así que entró directamente a la sección donde podía encontrar ese libro._

_Desafortunadamente el libro estaba colocado en la parte más alta de la estantería, justo a una altura que Kuroko era incapaz de alcanzar._

—_Toma.—_

_Y ahí estaba, frente a él, ofreciéndole el libro que buscaba. Midorima Shintarou._

—_Midorima-kun... yo estaba a punto de alcanzarlo.—_

—_¿Hmmm?— Lo miró con una de sus cejas ligeramente alzada, esperando que se atreviera a repetir lo que dijo._

—_Quiero decir, muchas gracias, Midorima-kun.— Kuroko hizo una pequeña reverencia.— ¿Qué... qué hace Midorima-kun aquí?— Como si la pregunta fuera indebida, Midorima toció unas cuantas veces, un notable rubor en sus mejillas el cual trató de ocultar reacomodando sus gafas._

—_Tengo que hablar contigo, y Oha Asa dijo que te encontraría... eh, ¿Podría invitarte una malteada de vainilla?—"_

Meses después, Kuroko se enteró de lo que Oha Asa le había dicho a Cáncer.

_"¡Hoy el amor está en el aire para ti! Si llevas tu objeto de la suerte ¡No va a importar nada más! Algo que tienes en común con tu amor será lo esencial para encontrarse"_

Sonrío al recordar aquello. Sí, durante toda su vida le iba a agradecer a Oha Asa por todos ese pequeños detalles. Detalles que los tenía ahora juntos.

—¿Podría invitarte una malteada de vainilla, Kuroko?—

Kuroko sintió como los largos dedos de Midorima temblaban y el agarre de estos entre los dedos de Kuroko se suavizó al no recibir respuesta. El de menor estatura, al notar esto, soltó la mano del más alto, sólo para poder tomar su muñeca y arrastrarlo a Maji Burger, el, según Kuroko, mejor lugar para conseguir una malteada de vainilla.

—Kuroko—

—¿Hmmm?—La malteada de vainilla se había terminado rápidamente entre los labios de Kuroko, mientras que el café que compró Midorima seguía intacto.— ¿Pasa algo, Midorima-kun?—

—¿Ya decidiste lo que quieres para el futuro?—

No, Kuroko no era el único inseguro en ese fechas. Para el peli celeste el escuchar ese tono en la voz de su pareja era una manera de disminuir su preocupación, además de que le estaba dando una oportunidad de divertirse. _Oh, si. _Kuroko no era el tipo de pareja calmada e inocente, tal vez la mayoría del tiempo si, pero, _por favor, _era bien conocido que el peli celeste tenía su lado "generación de los milagros".

—Quiero vivir con Midorima-kun y hacer el amor todas la noches.—

Sería una tontería decir que Midorima estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de comentarios entre ellos. Si bien ya no era un inocente pequeño, era una persona "educada y correcta" -y por agregar esa era su primera relación- y su conciencia siempre le decía que esos comentarios sólo se podían decir en "ciertas situaciones" y no en público. Además de que Kuroko decía ese tipo de comentarios cuando estaba desprevenido.

En palabras del peli verde "Kuroko es un depravado adicto al sexo escondido detrás de un rostro inexpresivamente angelical"

—¡Ku-kuroko!—

Y en palabras del peli celeste "Midorima es un adolescente cuyas hormonas acaban de alborotarse y no puede soportar que su inocencia se este esfumando."

—Bueno, a parte de eso.— Estiró su brazo para tomar el vaso con café de Midorima, una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios por el sonrojo del otro.—Ya sabes que me gustan los niños, así que, creo que tengo una idea de lo que quiero ¿Y tú, Midorima-kun?—

—Estudiaré medicina, nanodayo.—

Kuroko, ante esa respuesta, soltó un extraño sonido, Midorima podría compararlo con el quejido que había dado nigou una vez que lo piso.

_Oh _pensó Midorima mirando al dueño del perro que acababa de recordar, la versión can de su pareja _Aquella vez que pisé a ese perro, no me arrepiento, en realidad, después de todo, el se había orinado en mi carretilla._

No era una historia larga, en realidad, pero aquello había traído su primer problema como pareja. Midorima tardó dos semanas en poder encontrar a Kuroko -agregando que Oha Asa le había dicho que le diera tiempo a los problemas ¡Oh, que haría si no tuviera a Oha Asa!

—Ya veo, entonces ¿Midorima-kun no quiere vivir conmigo y...—

—¡N-no digas esas cosas en público!—

¿Por qué había permitido una amistad entre su pareja y Takao? Desde el principio sabía que no le traería nada bueno. Esos dos podrían ser "enemigos naturales" pero, fuera de la cancha y después de varias tardes juntos, terminaron siendo "mejores amigos". Por supuesto, Midorima había temido por su integridad física y psicológica y les pidió -cortésmente, claro.- que terminaran aquella peculiar amistad -y no, nadie le puede decir que su amistad con Takao es más peculiar.- pero las únicas respuestas que consiguió fueron: "_Owww, Shin-chan ¡Es mi misión como mejor amigo darle consejos a la pareja de este! Le debe de resultar díficil tratar con un Tsun-tsun como tú ¿Verdad, Te-chan?" _Por parte de su auto-proclamado mejor amigo y "_Takao-kun me ha dado muy buenos consejos, Midorima-kun, además de que es una persona muy agradable" _por parte de su pareja.  
>Al final, entre esos dos Midorima iba a morir por estrés.<p>

—A pesar de _todo _Midorima-kun se sigue comportando como un Tsundere conmigo, me voy a ir a quejar con Takao-kun, _Shin-chan._—

—Deja de bromear, Tetsuya.—

Por un momento, Kuroko miró a Midorima con total sorpresa.

—¿Q-qué?— Su voz salió con dificultad debido al esfuerzo que no hacía por reír.

El sabía el porque esa reacción, Midorima también y, aunque nunca lo admitiera, la reacción de Kuroko era linda.

Si, linda.

Linda como la expresión que hacia cuando estaba concentrado.

Como la que hacía cuando leía.

Como lo hacía cuando se encontraban.

—Te he dicho que no bromees, Tetsuya.—

No hubo respuesta por parte del otro, dio una breve mirada a la ventana y se levantó, dio varios pasos hasta llegar a un contenedor de basura y desechó el vaso que había contenido su preciada malteada de vainilla. Midorima vio todos esos movimientos, sabía que si no lo seguía en algún momento Kuroko iba a aparecer junto a él y no quería ponerse en ridículo por asustarse de su pareja.

—Shintarō-kun, es fin de semana.—Dijo Kuroko regresando a donde él solo que sin tomar asiento.— Puedes quedarte en mi casa.— Ya imaginando cual podía ser su respuesta -quiero decir, se conocían desde hace casi 6 años y eran pareja, obviamente tenía que saber como era el peliverde.- agregó antes de que respondiera.— Sabes que no serás ninguna molestia, mis padres no están y mi abuela te adora.—

—Bien.— Suspiró levantándose, su mano rápidamente busco la del chico celeste. Giró la cabeza incapaz de ver la pequeña, tal vez muy pequeña, sonrisa que se formaba en la cara de Kuroko, sonrisa suficiente para que su cara se iluminara completamente.

He ahí lo malo de la sonrisa de Kuroko, si uno piensa que su rostro normal es angelical, verlo sonreír era decirle adiós a la vida. Hasta ahora, Midorima no podía ver la sonrisa de Kuroko por más de 5 segundos.

La temperatura había bajado un par de grados durante el tiempo que permanecieron dentro del local. Kuroko, que seguía un _poco débil _por el entrenamiento, comenzó a estornudar después de varios minutos caminando. El toque rosado que adornaba sus mejillas al principio pasó a ser un rojo intenso, sus párpados parecían cerrarse y sus ojos permanecían cerrados por largos transcursos de tiempo. Esto alertó a Midorima desde el comienzo, sus dedos abandonaron la mano de Tetsuya para que su brazo tomara lugar alrededor de sus pequeños hombros. Esperó unos segundos, entonces Kuroko volvió a estornudar.

Sabiendo que no había sido suficiente, Midorima se despojó de su chaqueta y se la entregó a Kuroko.

—No es como si me preocupara demasiado o algo parecido-nodayo.— Gruñó una vez que vio la mirada sorprendida de Kuroko.

—No tenías porque hacerlo, ya vengo abrigado, por si no lo has notado.— Respondió algo divertido el chico celeste, apuntando discretamente la bufanda que cubría su cuello y parte de su barbilla.—Por cierto, Akashi-kun y Murasakibara-kun van a venir de visita el domingo.—

—Akashi ya me lo había mencionado antes.— Dijo Midorima, una vez que Kuroko se colocó la grande -en comparación a él- chaqueta volvió a tomar su mano.— Viene a presentar un examen en la universidad ¿No?—

—Si, y Murasakibara-kun se ofreció a acompañarlo.—Kuroko aferró sus dedos entre los suyos.—¿Aún no has decidido a que Universidad presentarás solicitud?—

—Como ya te dije.— Tomó algo de saliva antes de continuar, aún tenía su café, si, pero ya no estaba lo suficientemente caliente como para beberlo en ese momento.—Solo tengo en mente qué estudiaré, hubo varios reclutadores que me llamaron, pero no tengo planeado continuar con el basquetbol.—

—Como la mayoría...—Murmuró Kuroko, se podía apreciar algo de melancolía en su voz. A pesar de que estos últimos dos años habían sido más interesantes y su amistad con los miembros de la Generación Milagrosa es volvió más fuerte -agregando también a los compañeros de estos y los suyos.-, en serio extrañaría jugar de esa manera. A pesar de que Aomine y Kagami le prometieron muchos juegos callejeros en un futuro.— Shintaro... ¿Podrías prometerme algo?—

—¿Qué...—

—Invítame una malteada de vainilla, siempre.—

Para oídos de otras personas, aquellas palabras eran demasiado tontas y muy poco románticas. Para oídos de Midorima, era una de esas extrañas líneas que Kuroko podía decir con tanta tranquilidad. Y, al mismo tiempo, era algo que se tenía que tomar en serio.

—Voy a cumplir eso, nanodayo.—

Y no es necesario decir que Midorima cumplió su promesa. No importaba si ambos estaban exhaustos por los estudios, si uno estaba estresado, si el otro lo único que quería era darse por vencido. No importaron los años, no importó si Midorima regresaba exhausto del consultorio, si Kuroko venía hastiado por los niños. No importó si tenían que llevar a sus hijos, mucho menos importó llevar a sus nietos. La temporada, el clima o la hora.

Ni siquiera importó si uno de ellos ya no estaba.

Midorima siempre iba a llegar a casa y en lugar de decir el típico "tadaima" diría la pregunta que comenzó lo suyo, la pregunta antes de comenzar a planear su futuro.

—¿Podría invitarte una malteada de vainilla, Kuroko?—


End file.
